


Haikyuu Ficlets (NSFW)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: The NSFW counterpart of Haikyuu Ficlets. Fluff and smut with a dash of crack with your favourite characters in Haikyuu!Taken from my Tumblr: rice-hime.(Chapters occasionally rearranged.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 37
Kudos: 242





	1. Dumb Christmas Ideas (NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb, NSFW Christmas ideas with Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, and Ushijima Wakatoshi

** Miya Atsumu **

  * This fucker would wear red booty shorts with a matching santa hat complete with tiny bells wrapped around his hip.
  * He'd try to lie underneath the tree but then gave up half an hour later because it was itchy as fuck. So he'd just wait in your bedroom lying like "draw me like one of your french girls" with that tousled golden locks underneath the skewed santa hat and that unholy smirk.
  * Would greet you like he's the most suave and sexiest piece of ass (he is, but he doesn't need to know that). He would also definitely throw in some flirty, cheesy line about how you've been on Santa's naughty list and you have to get...punished.
  * Stroke his ego by telling him he's the sexiest santa you've ever seen (bonus points if you can actually say it with a straight face). If you actually get past your laughter and he gets past his indignation, he'd fuck you with still the bells on. Good luck concentrating on his dirty talk as the bells tinkle with his every thrust.



* * *

** Miya Osamu **

  * He knew about Atsumu's costume plans and mocked his twin for it (Atsumu yelling back that at least he's gonna get laid). Like Osamu's any better. Instead of donning a costume, this clown just went all naked but would put a mistletoe over his dick. He also tried to put ribbons over himself, but gave up halfway so there's just...a lame ass mess of red ribbons thrown all over him. He'd throw in the santa hat but he found the tinkling of the bell annoying.
  * He went sauntering up and leaning against the doorway, thinking he's all cool and sexy as shit, announcing that dinner was ready. You, actually hungry, excitedly looked up and saw him in his full Christmas glory. Would totally follow with, "I'm dinner."Yeah, uh...good luck with that one.
  * Would not let you leave the room till he fucks you or you at least kiss his dick. Well, that would only happen after you pick up yourself from the floor as you die from laughter.
  * This fucker would then keep a piece of mistletoe with him until the New Year, so he'd be able to not-so-discreetly ask for blowjobs anytime. Like yeah, 'Samu, you hanging it over your dick is totally inconspicuous.



* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

  * It's Kuroo. Of course, he's bound to have something brewing. You got home with all the lights off and greeted with a note saying, "Bedroom. Clothes off." So you hurriedly strip down to your undergarments in anticipation. When you opened the bedroom door, only the lampshade was on and...well, I mean, the lighting was really doing this idiot wonders. The outfit? Uh...
  * He was wearing those v-sling underwear but santa-themed complete with the santa hat. The crotch area even had the fake white fur and little bells attached. Lying on his side, all stretched out and his face like a cat that got the cream. Tapping the space next to him, and you just slowly sat there still flabbergasted, and wordlessly staring at him.
  * He thought you were actually crying when you covered your face with your hands and your shoulder started shaking. Totally panicked, he didn't know what to do until he realized you were laughing so hard, and yes you were crying, but from laughter.
  * Tackled you and just happy sex throughout the night as he kept the bells on and made horrible risque Christmas jokes.



* * *

  
**Bokuto Koutarou**

  * He had the idea, but of course his bro Kuroo helped him get the costume. Unbuttoned santa coat with red booty shorts showing off his tiddies, ass, and thighs in all its muscular glory. Oh, definitely also the hat and the fake white beard.
  * His signature "Hey, hey, hey" replaced with "Ho, ho, ho" as he barges in your apartment, startling you but also, "Holy shit, Kou! Did you travel all the way to here in that?" Won't answer you because next thing you know you're stuffed in a red sack (you wonder where he got that), and he's hauling you over his shoulder to the bedroom.
  * Would then proceed to jolly well fuck you insisting how you've been such a good girl and you deserve the best gift this Christmas. Rip the fake beard off when he goes down on you. Oh, and remember that good girls say thank you when they receive gifts.
  * Afterwards, he'd show you his mirror selfies of him in the costume and other costumes he tried out. Which might have you pleading a bit for a photoshoot of him in the costume. You definitely have all photos saved in your phone.



* * *

** Ushijima Wakatoshi **

  * Of course it was Tendou's idea. You were merrily coming home after your Christmas shopping expecting a peaceful dinner with Wakatoshi, but instead you arrived home to a...very pleasant gift. He was shirtless wearing red tight pants complete with boots and matching green suspenders. But the best part was that he's completely tied up to a chair in the middle of the living room with red ribbons.
  * His face was blank as you slowly walk towards him, your eyes taking in the sight. You gingerly pick up the card on his lap and it read, "Merry Christmas! – Tendou"
  * "So..." you start, but really what was there to say? Wakatoshi just shrugs (or tried to, the ribbons were really tight) and said, "I did not know what to get you this Christmas. I hope I would suffice."
  * Riding definitely went to the top of the favorite positions list coupled with the 'tied-up 'Toshi' on your favorite kinks list. The chair probably broke at some point, but it's okay. It was worth it watching how his muscles tore through the ribbons to ensure you wouldn't be hurt by the fall.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Rofl.


	2. Dumb Christmas Ideas (NSFW) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb, NSFW Christmas ideas with Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Suna Rintarou, Matsukawa Issei, and Oikawa Tooru

** Hinata Shoyo **

  * Hinata wanted to surprise you but he had to run a gajillion errands. So there he was at midnight knocking on your door clutching his trenchcoat tightly around him. You cheerfully greet and let him him, totally not expecting him to drop the coat and reveal himself in full glory that made you choke on your snack and flush eight shades of red.
  * This buff sunshine idiot was wearing just a santa thong with a single bell on it and the biggest grin on his face. He stood there with arms out as if expecting...idk what he was expecting.He'd just laugh at your completely flustered face and haul you over his shoulder to the bedroom.
  * You'd end up just sputtering as he "open his present" as his reward for being a good boy. Probably ended up dancing a little striptease before he completely fucks you. You definitely would ask for another performance next time.
  * Yup, good luck with this man. He's gonna make you flustered as fuck, but hey, you can't deny how good he looked in that thong.



* * *

** Kageyama Tobio **

  * He heard about Ushijima's plan (well, sort of? The details were extremely vague.) So this dumbass thought, "Hey I can do the same." His first mistake was asking Hinata and Sugawara for help. Though to be fair, there's not many he can ask anyways.
  * So his two friends, in the spirit of helping, unceremoniously shoved his confused, flustered, naked ass in a giant box. Just tied him with a big red ribbon with arms behind his back then tossed him in a giant box in the middle of your living room. He can't get out the damn box even if he wanted to.
  * When you found the "present" and the card from Hinata and Sugawara, you were so confused. When you managed to open it and the four sides grandly dropped to reveal him. You both stare at each other wide-eyed and mouths open.
  * You're the one hauling his ass to the bedroom as his stutters out his confusion and embarrassment. You definitely take over that night, not that he's complaining. Hinata and Sugawara received nice presents from you that year (and a begrudging Thank You card from Kageyama).



* * *

** Suna Rintarou **

  * This fucker didn't even put much effort. He just set up cushions and blankets under your tree and lied under there, scrolling through his phone, wearing only red boxers.
  * When you managed to choke out a "What the fuck?" He just lazily looked up at you and gestured to himself. "I am the gift."
  * Would actually fuck you under the tree, because he didn't wanna move from his comfortable pillow fort. He gets sentimental later though, feeling his heart swell as you ride him and the glow of the Christmas lights hit your skin. Would deny it even though you totally saw his eyes tear up.
  * You'd spend the night curled up with him under the tree. The moment shatters when you hear his stomach growl loudly. 



* * *

** Matsukawa Issei **

  * Also wouldn't put in effort because he actually lost count of the dates. You'd just arrive home and see him on your bed, butt naked with a santa hat covering his crotch.
  * When he sees you frozen at the doorway, he'd pull the hat off his already hard dick, standing proudly at attention. Greets you with a lame, "Tada. Surprise."with a smug, sexy smirk on his stupid, sexy face.
  * He'd be softer than usual during the first round of sex, making sure to worship you thoroughly. Totally wore the santa hat as he fucks you, chuckling at the tinkling of the little bells.
  * Afterwards, he gives you your gift. And a second gift, that's just a Christmas lingerie meant for you. You smack him but he just smirks knowing you'd wear it for him anyways. Of course, you don't disappoint him. When he saw you in it, let's just say you had a hard time walking the next day.



* * *

** Oikawa Tooru **

  * This fucker wanted to be so extra he got a full ensemble of Christmas jockstrap with suspenders, collar with bells, boots, and the santa hat of course. He was so smug and pumped, totally excited to "sweep you off your feet".(Uh, yeah sure, Tooru.)
  * Except his nerves got the better of him when he arrived at your flat wearing a heavy coat. You wonder why he wouldn't take the damn coat off when it was already so warm inside. Yeah, his confidence just decided to take a little holiday vacation.
  * He just dropped the coat when your back was to him, and when you turned around you choked on your water, spilling it on yourself and the floor. You don't know if you want to look away or ogle him, you can't even laugh because you're so fucking flustered.
  * Mustering the remnants of his courage, he winked at you asking if you've been naughty or nice. He smirks, pretending to feel all suave and cool, flirting and leading you to the bedroom so he can give you your "gift."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect the first one to be liked so I made another one...Merry Christmas!?


	3. Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you’ve heard of my Dumb Christmas NSFW Ideas. Now here’s some Soft New Year Ideas!
> 
> Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) with Tsukishima Kei, Futakuchi Kenji, and Akaashi Keiji

** Tsukishima Kei **

  * This salty beanpole would pretend he forgot to get you a Christmas present, only for him to casually toss out a gift to you on Christmas night. But this fucker also bought you a New Year present, because he wants to spoil you but he'll never say that.
  * You'd be quietly enjoying the fireworks show, all warm in your sweater and your hot drink. When Tsukishima walks up behind you, arms wrapping around you as he shoves a small box on in your hands. You give him a curious look, but he just huffs impatiently. Inside were a pair of delicate moon earrings studded with diamonds. He chuckles when you almost give yourself a whiplash, craning your neck to gape at him.
  * Would impatiently wait for you to ask him to put it on you. If you tried to put it on yourself, he'd grab your wrist, tsking how you're doing it wrong, and does it for you. Tsundere much? Tsukishima just really want to brush again your skin and stare deep in your eyes as he puts it on.
  * The both of you were holding your breaths as he puts it on, his face incredibly close to yours. It's a bit dim, so you probably just imagined the flush on his cheeks as his slender fingers delicately brush your cheeks to lock on the earrings. Tsukishima's lowkey screaming internally as he watches the light of the fireworks lit up your face, but he musters up the focus not to fuck up putting on the earrings.
  * When he's done putting it on, he gruffly turns you back to the fireworks show (and finally release a big breath he's been holding), arms wrapping around your waist as his chest bumps to your back. All throughout the show, he just watches you with the softest look in his eyes.
  * (NSFW) He'd definitely be so soft, taking care of you in the early hours of New Year. Would be worshipping every inch of your skin, every curve of your body. It's one of those times, Tsukishima's completely quiet because he wants to make sure he properly makes love to you. After a late breakfast, he'd be reverting back to his snarky self (but still a bit softer) and might fuck you over the counter just so you'd stop teasing him how soft he is.



* * *

** Futakuchi Kenji **

  * This asshole would drag you on a fucking hike at New Year's Eve. Ok, maybe not a full on hike, but still, it's not exactly easy to get up to the hilltop even with the paved paths. You aren't prepared to go out? Too bad, he'd still drag you. You'd be surprised how well he thought it out though. He was already laying out an entire picnic set as you still gasp in much needed air from the climb.
  * You sit beside him, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. He'd raise an eyebrow and go, "What?" You just laugh and say, "Huh, thought you were never one for surprises." You grin wider when he flushes and look away instead of throwing a comeback.
  * You guys watch the first sunrise of the year as you lie comfortably in his arms. You might have imagined the slight tightening of his embrace, but Futakuchi couldn't help it when he glanced down at you to see the sun softly bathe you in its light.
  * He casually tosses you a Fukubukuro (Lucky Bag), and you wonder why he seems so nervous giving it to you. You quickly open it, expecting some random treats and toys but only a small box drops on your lap. Holding your breath, you slowly open it finding a ring inside. You look up to see him not meeting your eyes which just elicited an eye roll from you. You whine out loud, "Man, I sure wish someone would put this ring on me." He never moved so fast to be beside you.
  * Futakuchi never felt so happy putting the ring on your finger. Totally shed a single, fat tear which he'd deny forever. You'd be smiling the entire time and finally pounce on him to kiss him.
  * (NSFW) Definitely doesn't let you sleep immediately when you get home. You're both too giddy and just make out which leads to sex. But it's not the usual roughness, Futakuchi can't stop smiling and you keep giggling at all his bad jokes (to hide how happy he is). When you both wake up the next day it's nearly afternoon, but Futakuchi is immediately between your legs to start the year right.



* * *

** Akaashi Keiji **

  * Surprised you with a candlelit dinner on the rooftop with homemade food courtesy of him (he might've asked Osamu for tips though). You were still reeling and sputtering as you take in all of Akaashi's effort, but he just chuckles at you and pulls you to sit by his side.
  * The food is superb, obviously. Coupled with a nice bottle of wine and your favorite dessert. You both giggle a bit at how cheesy everything is, even insisting to spoonfeed him a couple of bites. Akaashi laughs but obliges.
  * Getting lost in Akaashi's eyes as you stare at each other as the fireworks show happen, both of you thinking that each other couldn't even mildly compare to the lights above overhead. He'll just gently hold your hand through the night, and just – everything feels soft, warm, and safe.
  * Akaashi would whisper for you to close your eyes and you do despite the curiosity. You feel him move and the heat of his body feel closer. His arms move around you, hands delicately setting the necklace around your neck. You smile when you feel his breath ghost over your lips, and he can't help but chuckle and give you a quick peck on the lips. He moves away and you inspect the jewelry – a simple blue topaz teardrop looped in a silver chain.
  * You don't say anything, knowing your wide eyes and the way you squeeze his hands already convey your emotions. But you sneakily pull out your own gift for him – an exquisite leather strap watch, grinning at how his eyebrows shot up in surprise. He can't keep from grinning as you put it on his wrist. He didn't say anything, just pulling you in an embrace to kiss your temple.
  * (NSFW) Soft, passionate sex throughout the evening until the crack of dawn. The pendant delicately hangs around your neck as Akaashi leaves his marks all over your neck and shoulders. There's no words exchanged until he pushes you down the bed, arms on either side of your head. A deep kiss and he's breathing out an "I love you." The morning after pretty much begins the same way. Just spending the New Year in Akaashi's embrace.




	4. Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) with Miya Atsumu and Miya Osam

** Miya Atsumu **

  * Atsumu didn't get you a New Year's gift because he might have put a hole in his bank account by showering you during Christmas (cue you scolding him for overspending). For the New Year, he just whisked you away for an overnight trip in a luxurious hotel suite (that's still expensive, 'Tsumu).
  * Thank goodness that you bought some food before getting to the hotel, because there's no way you'd allow Atsumu near the fucking kitchen even though he claims it'd be romantic to cook together. (Probably trying to take a page out of Osamu's book, but no, Atsumu. We don't want to burn the place down.) You guys just ended up lounging around, doing silly dares, and cuddling. You both felt absolutely relaxed at the temporary change of pace and quiet. Ah, the bliss.
  * You guys missed the fireworks show because you were still in the bathtub with Atsumu. He's sitting between your legs, back to your chest as you gently shampoo his hair. Atsumu sighs, muscles completely relaxed; and you giggle how he's nearly falling asleep from your gentle touches. You did remind him of the fireworks outside, but he just lowly whined and laid his head on your shoulder.
  * It's way past midnight when you both finally finished and stood up, only for Atsumu to carry you to the bed and cuddle you as he falls asleep, softly murmuring his love for you and promises for the New Year. You spent the first couple of hours of the New Year just reverently gazing at the man in your arms and lightly caressing his face.
  * (NSFW) Would definitely fuck you once he wakes up, and would not regret waking you up with his tongue. What better way to start the New Year than having you all to himself? He's quite soft and romantic on this day, worshipping you repeatedly and not letting you do any work as he keeps kissing you deeply. Definitely didn't let your hand go as he made love to you the entire day.



* * *

** Miya Osamu **

  * You thought Osamu wanted to celebrate the New Year with his family, so you didn't expect him showing up at your door with mischief and excitement in his eyes, telling you to quickly pack your luggage. You only raised an eyebrow before getting out your clothes and bag. You could ask, but you already know he won't answer anyways.
  * "So where are we going?" you finally ask Osamu in the pickup, as the backdrop of the familiar city is left behind. He just smirks at you, not answering. You roll your eyes asking about his family instead. Osamu laughs, telling you how he already cooked the New Year banquet for his family (quickly reassuring you that they're fine with him leaving tonight).
  * You gasp in surprise when you later find yourself up in Rokkosan (Mount Rokko). Osamu had rented a nearby cabin. During the night, you had camped out at the back of the pickup taking in the night sky and city of Kobe. You munch on some snacks (prepared by him of course), as you sit between his legs and his arms around you. He leans over your shoulder to grab a bite of the food, his cold hands firmly hiding under your jacket.
  * The panoramic view gave you a spectacular view of multiple firework shows of the city. He grins as he watches your face taking in the sight. Suddenly squeezed you tight to kiss you all over your face as you yell and laugh in surprise. The next day you guys visit a shrine to leave prayers. Didn't even bother reading his O-mikuji (paper fortune), because he's already blessed with you by his side.
  * (NSFW) Tried to get frisky in the back of the pickup only to suddenly sneeze because of the cold. You cackled and raced him to the cabin. Happy sex throughout the night. Wouldn't last several rounds because he's tired (y'know, with all the cooking at home and preparing to surprise you). You'd find yourself lying on top of him, just watching him sleep and smiling to yourself how lucky you are.




	5. Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft New Year Ideas (Slight NSFW) with Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru

** Bokuto Koutarou **

  * You two were supposed to spend the New Year's Eve with your respective families; but Bokuto being Bokuto, had snuck out of the family dinner to get to your place (as if his sisters didn't know and his parents just rolled their eyes at his 'stealthiness'). Tried to be romantic with it too, throwing small pebbles at your bedroom window like a high school romance flick.You found him outside at the street when you went out to throw out the trash. "Huh?" you look at him confused, as he stares backwith an "Oh," realizing you weren't in your room.
  * Cheerfully greeted your family then promptly grabbed your hand and ran shouting, "See you guys tomorrow!" You only laughed, waving goodbye to your family (they're used to Bokuto). You guys spent the evening of New Year's Eve running around the city, enjoying the views, the festivals, and even impulsively shopping. Bokuto bought you an owl charm for your phone (another one for your growing collection courtesy of him but you ain't complaining).
  * Took you up on a hill to watch the fireworks show. You appreciated the quieter area, holding his hand as the night lit up in various colors. You laughed when you caught him staring at you and grinning like a lovesick fool. Totally kissed you right then and there, and you can't help feeling how these cliches seem to just fit Bokuto right.
  * Later took you back to his flat, and spent the first few hours of the New Year just quietly holding you. As he slowly drifts to sleep, he mumbles how he's so grateful to have you in his life, hoping for more years with you.
  * (NSFW) You're the one who initiated, seeing as how Bokuto was determined to sleep in until the afternoon. So it's to his pleasant surprise to open his eyes and see you excited and horny. Totally jolted awake as his dick also came to life. There were lots of giggling as he pounces on you, also tickling your sides while he helps you shrug your clothes off. Sweet, sweet fucking all day that made sure you stayed in his grasp as he savors every inch of you.



* * *

** Kuroo Tetsurou **

  * After a year of a shitstorm coupled with hectic work schedules, you both took the days between Christmas and New Year off. The week was spent lounging around your shared apartment, resting and relaxing. Kuroo was like a clingy cat begging for attention all day – latching onto you, waddling awkwardly as he refuse to let you go as you do the chores, lying across your lap at every opportunity, etc.
  * You guys prepared a small New Year's Eve dinner together, throwing terrible jokes and quips at each other as you cook. Wanting to eat at midnight, but both of your stomachs were growling, so normal dinnertime it is then. Kuroo did the dishes as you just cling behind him, arms around his waist.
  * You guys wanted to the watch the fireworks on the rooftop, but you both fell asleep on the couch, after cuddling and talking – plans for the future, cheesy pickup lines and jokes to express his love for you, etc. It's already around 3 AM when you stirred awake. Kuroo's low laughter just rumbling in his chest when he checked the time.
  * Lying on top of him, you send a quick greeting to your families and friends and Kuroo does the same. He peeks at you and smirks, hand dipping down from the small of your back to your ass. You jerk in surprise when he suddenly slaps you and you weakly punch at him, unable to hold back your grin at his hyena laugh.
  * (NSFW) Carried you back to the bedroom to have a "proper New Year celebration". Kuroo was so energized by his nap, he kept you up until the morning. He just loves seeing you fall apart underneath him, but you also catch the softest look in his eyes, tugging him by the hair to pull him in a deep kiss to tell him how much you love him.



* * *

** Oikawa Tooru **

  * Surprised you with a whole ass international trip. One moment you're making a grocery list, then the next Oikawa comes in smiling, showing you the plane tickets. A romantic getaway at the beach with your own private lodge. You smile seeing Oikawa all relaxed and refreshed.
  * He takes you to a quiet stroll by the beach, hand gently holding yours. Would even play a little beach volleyball with you, teaching you as you guys talk about pretty much everything. Missing your friends across the globe, talking about family and work, and casually asking what you're dream wedding is like. You smile, not even slightly fazed by the question; but it turns to a full laugh as Oikawa starts to lose his cool and transformed into a flustered mess. "Y/n-chan!! How can you keep so cool?! I'm basically proposing here!"
  * Back at the lodge, you prepare your dinner as Oikawa sets up the table on the balcony, trying to be romantic complete with candles and a bouquet. You snort as the flowers almost caught fire. You guys ate while watching the fireworks, celebrating with a a bottle of wine as the clock strikes midnight. You laugh as Oikawa scrunches his face at the taste (he tries hard to really like wine, but he's really more of a vodka and whiskey guy).
  * He stands behind you telling you not to turn around and you patiently comply. His hands delicately brushes your hair away and he puts on a delicate pendant around your neck. He cheekily winks at you, "I know it's not a ring, but you gotta wait a little longer, Y/n-chan." You only kiss him as he pouts whining about how his flirting no longer works on you.
  * (NSFW) Leads you to the bedroom after you guys put away the dishes. He's honestly just so happy and relaxed spending time with you, he's grinning while he showers you with kisses. Giggly, happy sex with the sounds of the fireworks still ongoing outside. Worships you lovingly as much as you worshipped him. He won't let go of your hand, thinking how next time he wants to feel the band of a ring on your finger.




	6. Bad Day (Futakuchi Kenji x Reader)

Futakuchi Kenji is the kind of man who’s incredibly bad at words. He’s not the type to be comforting or to be doting; but whenever he sees you’re having a terrible day, he’d make sure to distract and pamper you with everything he can think of – mostly through sex.

Grabbing your hips wordlessly as he settles under you so he can pull your pretty cunt on his face. He’d eat you out so well, making all the loud wet noises while he’s sucking your clit, eyes watching you like a hawk. Your lustful moans, the way you arch your back, and when you grind down on his face – he’d stay like this all day.

And he won’t stop till you’re coming two or three times on his face, drenching his chin with your juices. He can’t help but smirk seeing how you are whimpering at the oversensitivity. He’d flip you over cooing honeyed words for a change, “My pretty princess, you looks so divine gushing on my face like that.”

Pulling your hand on top of his tented trousers, making sure you feel how his aching to be inside you. “Can you feel how hard you make me, princess? All this just for you, babe.”

Even when you try to reach out to pay him back, he’d just push you down. Because it’s all about you tonight – his pretty princess, his girlfriend, the love of his life. He’s going to be a tease about it, too. Slowly peeling your clothes off piece by piece, murmuring praises against your skin as his lips leaves kisses and loving bites on every inch of skin he can reach. Smirking when you tense and whine, begging for more. “Relax, princess. Let me worship you tonight.”

“These pretty tits I love to suck on. I look forward to the day when I pump you full of my seed and you start leaking milk. I’d be the only man to get a taste.”

Leaving butterfly kisses down your stomach to your inner thighs, ignoring how you’re dripping down the sheets. He can’t help stare at your twitching cunt, so eager to be filled, so eager to be bred.

When he finally slides his cock in you, he’s gonna take it slow, making sure you feel every inch of him. He’d be hovering above you, gazing at you with a rare lovingly look.

It’s one of the rare moments Futakuchi makes love to you. And by the end of the night, you won’t even remember all your worries and troubles, because all that matters is just you and him.


	7. Feral (Hirugami Sachiro x Reader)

Hirugami thinks you’re his little feral kitten with how the way you leave numerous scratches and bites all over him. Dragging your nails down his chest when you ride him like a mad woman, biting at his neck when he finally thrusts up, making sure you feel every inch of his cock as he pounds against your womb.

He loves, loves getting in front of the mirror in the morning to check all the marks you leave on him. It’s adorable how a seemingly shy, sweet girl like you gets so bold and demanding for his cock and cum.

Every time you’d crawl on his lap, grinding your wet cunt against his clothed dick, he’d only be smiling slightly to hide the mischievous smirk that’s threatening to take over his face. He always lets you do what you want - push him down and he’d oblige, drop to your knees to take him in your mouth and he’d just coo encouraging words at you. He loves to provide you with everything, after all.

His word of praises never fails to make you shiver. “Is my kitten hungry for some cock again?” “Sink down on my cock, princess. Yeah…move your hips like that. You look absolutely gorgeous.” “You look divine even when you’re being fucked stupid.”

But it would be silly of you to think, even for a moment, that you had any semblance of control. No. You were never in charge, Hirugami simply just allowed you the briefest touch on the reins. He wouldn’t hesitate to put you back in your place when you forget that.

Quickly manhandling you onto your back as he throws your leg over his shoulder and starts fucking you brutally. The smirk clear on his face now. “My naughty kitten needed to be reminded who’s her owner, huh?”

It’s a side of him that he takes care to control tremendously. He wants to be the sweet, caring, perfect boyfriend that would be able to love and take care of you. But he just can’t help fantasizing how he wants to mix a little bit of pain with your pleasure.

“Fuck, princess– you’re getting even wetter. Do you like it when I fuck you hard like this?” He’d pull your hair, his grip on your hips would bruise, he’d make you cum over and over again. Even when you’re crying, he won’t stop. Hirugami enjoys seeing you overstimulated, when you can’t help but jerkily whimper in his hold as he fills you up again. He loves hearing your pleasured cries, loves seeing that dumb look on your face when you’re reduced to his stupid, drooling, cock-hungry bitch.

When you’re finally painted all over with his cum and leaking from your pussy, he finally takes a breath to admire his work. You can’t help but reach out to him, and he can never resist showering you the attention and affection you love. His touch would then be so gentle, carefully cleaning you up as you cling to him, whispering your confessions of love. He just smiles, realizing how you had also turned him feral for you.


	8. Reverence (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

Atsumu has always been an attentive lover, showering you with affection and making sure you know how important you are to him. But there are times he craves the same attention, and how can you ever deny him that? Atsumu’s heart feels so full whenever you gently push him down on the bed and just worship him. Gazing deep in his eyes as you pamper him with saccharine kisses, soft touches, and your devout whispers of “I love you”. He’d reach out for your hand to tangle your fingers, grounding himself, feeling as if he’d float away when you look at him so softly.

It’s amusing how frequently Atsumu talks hot shit about being the “big, bad dom” but nothing makes him melt faster when you smile at him softly, tracing your lips over his knuckles. All his cockiness turn into mush when you start being openly affectionate with him. His flustered stuttering incredibly adorable only made worse when you giggle at his red face.

He’d try to push you down intent on worshipping you like the goddess you are, but stopping him because it’s all about him tonight. Trailing butterfly kisses from his jaw to his neck down to his torso, and then reaching his cock to take your time until he’s breathlessly whimpering your name like a prayer. The only thought in his head, what a gracious goddess you are but also how cruel that you would not let him cum. But he’s back to mumbling praises and thanks when he you begin riding him.

“Fuck, babe– fuck, fuck, fuck– so good, yeah, you’re doing so well, baby,” he’d breathe out. You might have half the mind to laugh at his incoherence, but all that leaves you is a breathy moan as his cock stretches you so well. “Shit, baby, just ride me like that. Fuck, your cunt feels so good. Fuck–”

When you ride him, slowly lowering your hips to feel every inch of his cock, and he’s fighting the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back. His groaning is music to your ears, the way he’s gazing at you like you hung the moon and stars. He wants to ingrain this sight in his memory forever. It’s these moments where he looks utterly debauched – the way he gasps for air when he forgets to breathe because of you, looking at you with such reverence, his golden locks all mussed and tousled up, the sweat dripping down his neck and chest hoping you couldn’t hear the hammering of his heart.

Your visage is god damn ethereal when you hover over him, pushing your entwined hands down on the mattress. He doesn’t care how many rounds you want to go, he’d fill you up over and over again. Atsumu’s ready to do anything you ask, even spend the day on his knees eating you out to prove his devotion. He thinks of his extreme luck being extremely cherished, but he sure as hell would do everything to love you too.


	9. Rewards (Miya Osamu x Reader)

Sometimes Osamu would come a bit earlier than usual to see you still hard at work, lying stomach down on the bed as you crane your neck to look at your laptop. He’d chuckle at how you’re furiously typing with a tired scowl on your face, trying desperately to finish work that just doesn’t seem to lessen.

You’d jerk in surprise when two large hands firmly grips your hips. “‘Samu! You’re home! What–“ But Osamu will just shush you gently saying, “Sshh, baby girl, let me reward you fer working so hard, yeah?” You’d just dumbly nod as he continues, “Ass up now, pretty girl. Lemme see that pussy.” And just with that, you feel your thighs clench together as you raise your ass up, cunt already clenching in anticipation. “Keep typing, baby, don’t want ya to miss yer deadlines now, do I?”

Fingers hooking at your waistband, slowly pulling down the short shorts he enjoys seeing your ass in, along with your panties that already sported a wet spot. He’d be kneading your ass, enjoying how tense you’re becoming, the way you’re typing even faster now. When he uses his thumbs to spread your lips, he’d just be smirking, “My baby girl’s so wet you’d end up ruining the sheets.” As if the covers hadn’t been ruined over and over again within just this week.

Osamu will take his time running his fingers along your slit, thumb slowly pushing in your cunt only to leave immediately to trace your slit once again. He’d ignore your clit, no matter how much you move your hips back, desperately seeking more. Osamu enjoys how you soak his fingers, always making sure to taste them and always letting you hear how he greedily sucks your juices off his fingers.

Sometimes he’d slowly push in his thick cock, making your hands stutter and shake on your keyboard, ensuring a typo or more. Thrusting inch by inch, taking his time to feel every drag against the walls of your pussy, as his hands spread your ass so he’d have the best view of his cock fucking you.

“Don’t mind me, babe. Just needed some stress relief. Concentrate now on your work, baby girl.” As if you can still focus. With how much you are soaking his cock, Osamu’s definitely smirking smugly. He won’t fuck you thoroughly, just taking his time grinding his hips, won’t let you or himself cum until you’re finally finished with work. He’s such a shit about it too. “Not done yet, babe? I’d feel guilty if I fuck ya too hard that ya can’t work.” “Hurry up so I can make you cum.” 

Other times you’d yelp in surprise, feeling his tongue dance across your cunt, mouth hungrily sucking your clit with no preamble. During these times you can’t help but bury your face in your arms, moaning Osamu’s name, work completely forgotten. He’d be chuckling and all you can do is shiver at the vibrations against your cunt. Such a messy eater too, making sure all you can hear is him ravishing his meal.

Your juices would be dripping down his chin, his tongue and fingers thrusting in and out your cunt. He’d always make you squirt, leading to him chastising you. “Tsk, what a messy cunt. I’d have to wash the covers again.” As ‘punishment’ he’d make you cum once or twice more, until you’re lying flat on the bed once more, too exhausted and horny to think about continuing your work. You’d shakily push yourself up, already reaching for the hard cock underneath his jeans, but he’d pull away. “Better make sure ya meet your deadlines, babe. Rewards come later.”


	10. Above Average (Matsukawa Issei x Reader)

You and Matsukawa would claim that you both have average sex drives. You’re both pretty laidback, chill, and simple people. Enjoying spending time with each other, going on quiet dates, cuddling, on the couch, etc. In both of your opinions, your relationship is progressing in a good but relaxed pace. Well, that’s until you guys actually started having sex. You both can’t explain it. Hell, you both didn’t even notice it, but you’d both agree the sex was addicting.

Every time he’s fucking you with his massive cock, you’d be crying from the mix of pain and pleasure. Your moans pitch higher and higher with each hit at your cervix. In the beginning, Matsukawa was worried for you. He didn’t want to hurt you. He’d say how he doesn’t mind taking it slow. But by now he’d be whispering praises by your ear as you take him in your cunt. “Good girl, that’s my good girl. Fuck– babe, your cunt’s taking me in so well.” He can’t help enjoying the faces you make – when your eyes roll back, drooling down your chin, mouth swollen from his kisses, babbling mindlessly how good his cock is making you feel.

“Does it hurt, babe? Fuck– want me to pull out?” You’d grab his biceps, nails digging in his skin making him hiss as you fervently shake your head. Your pussy clamping around him, your warm and velvety walls holding onto his cock – he can’t pull out even if he wants to. And he definitely doesn’t want to. “Fuck– shit, fuck, babe– fucking tight–”

You’d be humping each other like rabbits every spare time you get at home. Matsukawa pulling you by the waist, his cock already hard and poking your ass. Or when you straddle him on the couch, grinding your hips against his as his hands trace up your bare legs. “Eager for my cock again, babe? Fucking work your hips, then.” You’d be scoffing as you slowly lower yourself on him, smugly smirking how Matsukawa groans and throws his head back. “What was that? Eager for my cunt again, Issei? How ‘bout you put in more work this time?”

Not being able to keep your hands off each other outside of home. Matsukawa teasing you with his fingers in a restaurant. Palming his crotch in a crowded train ride. Unable to wait any longer, Matsukawa pulling you in a dark alleyway, carrying you as you wrap your legs around his hips. “Shit. Issei! Someone could see!” He’d just growl, tip already pushing in. “Let ‘em watch then. Let them see how I fucking spread your pretty cunt open.” “Issei–” “Don’t pretend you don’t want this, babe. You’ve been eye-fucking me all night. Your fucking pussy’s dripping.”

Matsukawa can no longer go about his day without thinking of you. How soft your skin is, the way your tits would bounce every time you ride him, his red handprint on your ass, how your juices squirt on his face… Next thing he knows, he has a fucking hard-on and it just gets worse when you send him such an innocent text, “Miss you, babe.” The feeling is mutual, the context probably not.

Or maybe you’re also missing him and his cock, as you finger yourself in the bathroom of your office. Biting down your lip to hide your frustrated whimpers, your fingers just can’t compare to Matsukawa’s. Startling when your phone vibrates and you see a picture of him – shirts unbuttoned showing you his defined muscles and his hard cock in hand with precum leaking. You can’t see his face but you can easily imagine his smug smirk.

Quickly sending back an image of your spread pussy, your fingers and thighs obviously sticky from your activities. Cue Matsukawa quickly excusing himself, basically sprinting to the bathroom.

Things even getting worse for your sex-craved minds when Matsukawa came in you for the first time. The sight of his cum leaking out of your abused cunt, dripping down your thigh – it was pretty life-changing for him. Since then, he’d be filling you up before you get to work, fucking you over the kitchen counter promising he’d do the dishes if you let him fill you up. “Issei– I’ll be late! Fuck–Oh! Right there, please– ““Then hurry up and make me cum, babe.”

During dates, Matsukawa would drag you in a private restroom, making you sit on the sink counter as he squats down inspecting your pussy. Tsking when he sees his cum had dripped out, your thighs a sticky mess. “Need you to fill me up again, Issei.” And being the massive simp he is, how can he resist when you’re asking so nicely?

It’s probably apt to say that you and Matsukawa _had_ average sex drives. That is, until you met each other.


	11. Discreetly Scandalous (Tsukishima Kei x Reader)

Sometimes Tsukishima can’t help but get annoyed in public. Annoyed with what– he isn’t even sure. He just knows he’s getting agitated and the only way to fix that is to shove his hand under your skirt. Next thing you know, you’re sitting on a secluded park bench on Tsukishima’s lap. “Keep quiet, slut.” You’d just tense up, frantically checking if there’s anyone nearby, biting your lip to hide your whimpers when he pushes your panties to the side.

“Tsk. Why are you wet? Walking around in public with your dripping cunt. Were you just waiting for me to stuff my cock in that slutty hole?” You’d shake your head, breath hitching when you hear a nearby rustle. Tsukishima doesn’t even care, scissoring and curling his fingers. “Bet you’d be satisfied with any cock, huh? Anything to keep that pussy filled.”

Even with how much he teases you or whispers filth in your ear, it’s rare that Tsukishima actually fucks you in public. You could be tearily begging for it, juices running down your thighs, skirt ruined; but he’ll only scoff, mocking you. “If you’re that desperate, why don’t you just ask that guy to fuck you? A whore like you shouldn’t be choosy.”

You’d be pressing your body against his, pleading in a sweet voice. “No, no. Only want Daddy’s cock– please. Please, daddy. Need you so bad, please.” Tsukishima would pretend to be unfazed, but he’s already pulling you back to the parking lot. You’re lucky it’s completely vacant and extremely dark. There’s no telling if he’d actually stop stripping you naked in broad daylight.

“Fucking whore. Prancing around like a naughty bitch and now you think you deserve my cock.” With only just a jacket on, he’d slam you on top of the hood, your nipples hardening from the cold metal. You have to beg sweetly and desperately on how much you need his cum in your belly before he’d even start moving. Sing praises how you miss the warmth of his cum inside you, dripping down for everyone to see.

You’re practically thrown on the car when he starts roughly fucking you. “Shit– my baby girl’s so tight. You really wanted to be fucked in public, huh? Want everyone to see how I’m pounding your cunt open?” You don’t bother to keep your voice down in the isolated lot, but you felt your heart in your throat when you hear loud voices nearby. “Getting scared now, huh? Then why did you clench up so tightly? Fucking slut.”

You can hear voices and footsteps come nearer, but Tsukishima’s pace only goes faster. “Beg for my cum or you won’t cum for a month.” That’s the only cue you need before you’re loudly begging, uncaring that the people nearby definitely heard and stopped to listen. “P-please, daddy! Fill my naughty pussy with your cum! Nee– Need you to breed me! P-plea–“

Tsukishima comes inside you, biting down hard on your shoulder to muffle his groans. Not giving you a moment’s rest, he quickly pulls out and carries you inside the car. He slides in the driver seat and drives out of there, before anyone can even see you two. “Make sure you keep it in. I’m gonna fill you up more when we get home.”


	12. Cuddle Weather HCs (Miya Osamu, Hinata Shoyo, Suna Rintarou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: Storm fic
> 
> Not very NSFW but there's mention of sex.

**Miya Osamu**

  * Osamu would have you on top with him on the couch, underneath some thick blankets while the television blares on the weather news. There’s a comfortable silence as he absentmindedly traces random shapes on your waist.
  * Would prepare you some hot chocolate or tea (or whatever it is you want really, the man is whipped for you), but only after a lot of persuasion because he’s too comfortable already. And to be honest, you also don’t want him to leave your side. Cuddles with Osamu > hot chocolate. That’s just how it is, I don’t make the rules. He’d just lowly whine, arms encircling your waist as he hides his face in your hair making you snort.
  * After the news flash, the television is ignored completely in favor of making out. It started with Osamu leaving playful kisses all over your face. You’d try to return them but he’s a tease — leaning back out of reach, smirking when you crawl up at him. Next thing you know, he’s flipped you over and his lips are on yours.
  * Lazy, clothed sex under the blankets as it rains cats and dogs outside. The pattering of the rain against the roof and window is barely heard amidst your activities. It would have been romantic but you’re both norting at how you’re acting like a couple of horny teenagers. Lots of teasing and laughter, especially when he shoves his cold hands under your shirt to grab your boobs. Your offended yelp was well worth the knee to his side.



* * *

**Hinata Shoyo**

  * You’re both on the bed checking the news updates online. You cling to your boyfriend-slash-space-heater, a leg thrown across his waist as his arms locks you by his side. The sound of the downpour and thunder is loud, but you feel incredibly warm and cozy. It’s times like these that you’re reminded again how Hinata really seemed to personify the sun.
  * Hinata thinks he’s being sneaky when his hand by your waist slowly sneaks under your shirt and crawls up inch by inch to your boobs. You pretend to ignore it, used to his antics until the tension gets broken when Hinata’s phone slip from his other hand and lands on his face with a loud smack.
  * You cackle, lightly slapping him on the chest with a gleeful, “That’s what you get!” He’d try to pout but it’s ruined by him laughing too. “Gah!” With a chaste kiss on his cheek, you stand up and pull him to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. You roll your eyes as he eagerly follows, blatantly checking out your legs and ass. Ah, how he used to be so shy back then. You tell him so but he just cheekily retorts, “Can’t help it when you’re looking like a snack, babe. ‘Sides, I know how much you like it when I make you scream— Ow!” He chuckles at how you slap him on the arm.
  * But a horny Hinata should never be ignored. You’d just been idly making the drinks, randomly chatting with him. Next thing you know, you’re sitting on the countertop, about to run out of oxygen as Hinata kisses you deeply. Your legs are soon wrapped around his waist, panties unceremoniously pushed to the side as Hinata starts fucking you hard. The hot chocolate turns cold, but Hinata definitely had a sweeter treat.



* * *

**Suna Rintarou**

  * Suna’s lying on top of you on the bed, drowsily listening to the weather report blasting on the radio by the bedside table. He’s trying to listen in case of any important updates, but your steady heartbeat and breathing is lulling him to a nap.
  * You wonder aloud that this would be a good time for some hot drinks, but Suna just shifts his head to meet your gaze. His deadpan expression makes you snort and you both silently agree that it’s too much of a hassle to get up now. Deciding to tease though, you innocently bat your eyelashes at him with a sickeningly sweet, “Please?” He just groans and bury his face in your chest making you drop the act as you laugh.
  * Fighting the urge to nap, Suna distracts himself by lightly caressing your legs to your thighs until his hands makes his way under your shirt to grope your boobs. You just roll your eyes, but quickly give in when he hovers over you to kiss you. You wrap your arms around him, keeping him close, not breaking the kiss as Suna funbled to remove your clothes.
  * Only your shirt remains on when Suna throws your leg over your shoulder. He’s just about to push in when the radio suddenly starts blasting a remix of Cotton-Eyed Joe. Suna immediately reaches over to the table and slams the offending device off as you burst into peals of laughter, clutching your sides. He pinches your ass but it only makes you yelp, still wheezing.




	13. Still (Daishou Suguru x Reader)

When Daishou comes home from a tiring day of practice, he’d let you know he’s in a bad mood by slamming the door. That’s your cue to immediately strip down to just your frilly panties, patiently kneeling by the bed, head down, hands on your lap.

He won’t even pay you any attention, going about his routine to wash up, maybe even shower. Hearing the rushing shower of the water makes you clench your thighs needily, longing to be with him in there – rubbing his back with soap, kneading those hard muscles, pushing your breasts against him as you clean him thoroughly… The shower abruptly stops and you compose yourself again. Your his good, little girl after all.

Daishou walks around naked, drying himself off with a towel. Your eyes would eagerly follow him around, but it immediately flicks back down to your lap once he glance at you. He sits on the edge of the bed, right in front of you. With a simple tap of his mouth, you crawl forward on all fours, ready to serve.

Worshipping his cock slowly, making sure to lick every inch down to his balls, then going back up to suckle at his tip. He doesn’t do anything – doesn’t touch you, doesn’t hurry you, nothing. He looks down, expression bored, but there’s a glint in his eyes that makes your pussy clench.

He enjoys the eye contact. Enjoys watching you eagerly worship his cock, eyes innocently looking up at him as you take him down your throat, moaning pornographically. Taking in how you shake your ass to distract yourself from your need. It’s quiet. Just the sounds of your lewd mouth around his leaking cock filling the space.

A single tap on your cheek and you immediately stop. Pulling off him, making him smirk at how obviously distressed you are. He’d finally speak, “Don’t worry, baby girl. You’ll get your fill. Now turn around. Ass up and spread your legs. I wanna see my pussy already.”

Obeying without hesitation as he gently caresses your ass, making you shiver in anticipation. His fingers tracing the edges of your panties, slowly pulling them down to reveal how wet you are. “So wet already, baby. Did you enjoy sucking my cock that much?” You’d nod even though he can barely see. A finger slips in, then another. A slow pace to prepare you suddenly revving up to finger fuck you.

“Hear that, baby girl? So wet. So messy. Dripping all over the carpet. Do you feel how tightly you’re squeezing down on my fingers? Fuck, can’t wait to give you my cock.”

He’d just suddenly thrust in his entire cock without warning, smirking at your surprised cry. Just the feeling of being suddenly stretched and filled makes you cum, but he doesn’t even give you a moment to rest. Harshly yanking your hair back as he starts fucking you, hips slapping against your ass.

Pulling you by the hair, your back against his chest, Daishou would whisper such sweet praises as his cock continues pounding your cunt. “Thank you, baby girl. I had such a tough day at practice, but it doesn’t matter now. Yes, just squeeze your pussy around me just like that. Does it feel good, baby? Huh? I asked you a question. Answer me.”

Slapping your ass when you can’t answer. Fucking you roughly, manhandling you that you’re sure there’d be bruises, slapping your ass red, squeezing your breasts then harshly pulling at your nipples – all the while he continues cooing praises at you.

Daishou loves seeing your tears. He goes feral when your screaming senseless words, pleading for more despite your cries. It makes him even rougher. “That’s a good girl. Yes– take everything I’m giving you, baby. Fucking, greedy slut who only thinks with her cunt. Just keep crying like that until I breed you full.”

He’d keep fucking you on the floor. The carpets are soiled again, your knees bruised, and your back would ache at how hard he fucks you. He’d fill you up three or four times, laughing at how you’ve turned into an overstimulated mess. You’d only cry his name over and over again, unsure if you want him to stop or if you wanted more.

When he takes a break, he’d just lovingly gaze down at your exhausted form. Gently cupping your cheek as his eyes trail down your spent body. “My precious, dumb whore. You look so beautiful fucked stupid.” Satisfied how his cum is splattered all over your breast and stomach. Spreading your pussy folds to watch his cum drip out of you. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Daishou would carry you to bed, gently wiping down all the mess, making sure you’re comfortable on the clean sheets. Kissing you on the forehead, checking if you’re okay, praising you how you did so well, and murmuring his thanks and love for trusting him.

When you cling to him, weakly asking for more, he’s extremely gently this time. Slowly rocking his hips into you, making sure you feel every inch of his cock moving in your cunt. Peppering kisses along your neck and shoulders, focusing on making you cum one last time. When you finally do, moaning his name again, he is quick to follow, spilling inside you. You’d slowly drift to sleep clinging to each other, his cock still plugging his cum inside you. He whispers a soft, “Love you,” and everything’s still once more.


	14. Give Them A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request: "Any characters. Who do you think would fuck somewhere public and then another character comes in, catches and records you. You are embarassed but at the same time incredibly turned on"

**The Fucker: Miya Osamu || The Voyeur: Suna Rintarou**

Osamu has you in a back room of Onigiri Miya, hands on your ass, lifting you with ease against the wall as he thrusts in you hard and fast. Whispering, “So impatient, princess. Ya really just love acting out in public so I can fuck ya like the slut ya are. Keep quiet, baby, or we’ll get caught. But that’s what ya want, isn’t it? Fuck, ya clenched tight just then.”

You’d be clinging to his broad back, scratching at the fabric of his shirt, lowly whining as you feel Osamu’s cock kiss your cervix with every thrust. You don’t even notice the heavy footsteps approaching, but Osamu does. As if he cared. He just kept fucking you, not even paying attention to whoever found you, not even bothering to tell you to quiet down. Osamu loves it when people hear you scream his name.

Osamu only got curious when he felt whoever it was stayed. The few times you’ve been caught (a friend of yours, one of his staff, Atsumu, even Akaashi at one point), the intruder was always quick apologize or run away. But this one stayed. Looking over, Osamu grinned when he caught Suna casually leaning against the wall watching you with a lazy smirk on his face.

You finally noticed when you hear Osamu chuckle, jerking in his grip and clenching around Osamu so suddenly he cursed out loud. You didn’t know if you wanted Osamu to stop, not that he was going to anyways. Not like you can decide when next thing you know your eyes are rolling back to your head as Osamu fucks you even harder.

“She likes it rough, huh?” Suna asks. Osamu smirks when you clench at Suna’s voice, “Really, baby? I’d be hurt but yer fuckin’ creaming all over my cock.” Osamu jerks his head beckoning Suna to come closer, and he obliges. Suna gazes down at your exposed cunt, fascinated at how Osamu’s cock stretches you and how you’re dripping _so much._

“Fuck,” Suna breathes. “That’s hot. She’s taking you so well.” He pulls out his phone, looking at Osamu and you for permission. Osamu looks at you and you just shyly nod, hiding your hot face behind your arm, but it’s futile to deny how your cunt flutters around Osamu’s cock.

Osamu’s wolfish grin is feral as he picks up the pace, making sure Suna gets a great angle of his cock thrusting in you. Leaning you against the wall, and spreading your leg as best as he can. “Give the camera some pretty moans, babe.” You can barely understand Osamu’s words as you throw your head back, moaning loudly as you reach your peak, squirting all over Osamu’s cock and pants.

Suna definitely got a great shot of your o-face, palming himself as he bites back a groan. The show’s finally over and you cling to Osamu, blinking owlishly at him and Suna. “Enjoy the show?” Osamu quirks an eyebrow at him, only chuckling when you slap his chest in embarrassment. For fuck’s sake, his cock is still plugging up his cum in you. Suna only pats your head gently, lips quirking as you shyly peek at him from behind’s Osamu’s shoulder. You meet Osamu’s eyes, then look at Suna. “D-do you…wanna join sometime?”

* * *

**The Fucker: Hinata Shoyo || The Voyeur: Miya Atsumu**

You told him it was a bad idea. But when did a horny Hinata ever listen? You were just dropping off his phone (which he forgot) at practice. Now you’re lying on the bench in an empty locker room, nearly folded in half as Hinata braces himself on the bench and fucks you enthusiastically. “Fuck, baby girl. Just really can’t help myself when you’re looking so good like that. Fuck– Yeah, just take my cock like that.”

Sounds of footsteps and someone whistling makes you whimper and squirm in Hinata’s grip, but he’s too focused watching your cunt swallow him up. You gasp when you catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair opening the door, but found yourself unable to do anything as you squeal when Hinata hammers against your cervix.

Atsumu froze in the doorway, internally panicking at the sight of you and Hinata. _“Holy fuck, who knew Hinata had it in him? Damn, that’s rough. Shit. What do I do?”_ He was just about to leave when Hinata, instincts alerting him, immediately whirls to see Atsumu. He just smirked (surprising Atsumu once again that the pure sunshine ball of energy of their team can smirk so filthily like that) and actually snarled, only to turn back to fucking you.

Figuring that it wasn’t exactly a “Get the fuck out!”, Atsumu softly locks the door, approaching slowly. When Hinata only gives him a sideglance and you say nothing only avoiding his gaze, Atsumu stands beside him, watching over his shoulder to appreciate the sight of you.

You whimper as Atsumu stares down at you. Hinata groans when you tightened around him, hips not slowing, “Shit– so you _do_ like being watched, baby girl.” You shake your head, but there’s no dying the pulsing of your cunt, the way you just squeezed a bit tighter around Hinata’s cock as those brown eyes lustfully drinks in your lewd form.

“‘Tsum tsum,” Hinata rasps out, “Why don’t ya help out my little princess stretch properly, huh? She’d give you a better view of her cunt.” A mischievous grin breaks out on Atsumu’s face. “Since ya asked so politely, Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu sits behind you (more like above your head), straddling the bench. With some wriggling, he grasps both of your legs to spread them wide for Hinata. You jerk at the sudden touch, how Atsumu’s hands felt cold in contrast to your burning skin.

“Thanks, ‘Tsum tsum,” Hinata grins, finally gripping your hips to start pounding into you. Atsumu had to let go of one of your legs to muffle your screams. You claw at Atsumu’s arm, hanging on for dear life. “Yer doin’ so well, Y/N-chan. I didn’t know ya liked it so rough. Yer creamin’ around Shoyo-kun so well, I bet yer drippin’ down the bench too.”

With a final thrust, you cum, trembling violently in both of their holds. Hinata pulls out, watching his cum leak out of your cunt. Atsumu watches you and Hinata meet each other’s eyes, a silent conversation as he ignores the aching of his own arousal. His breath hitches when you shakily push yourself up to reach for him. Hinata smiles, “Why don’t you let my little princess take care of your problem, ‘Tsum tsum?”

* * *

**The Fucker: Kuroo Tetsurou || The Voyeur: Bokuto Koutarou**

During the middle of a science fiction B film that you regret agreeing to watch in a nearly empty theater, Kuroo discreetly pulls you on his lap. You oblige, already bored out of your mind and wanting some cuddles. His hands subtly rests on your thighs, inching slowly upwards. You clench his arm, pointing to Bokuto who seems hooked on the film, but when does Kuroo listen?

You roll your eyes, but oblige when he gently prys your legs open, pushing your panties to the side. Kuroo smirks and your breath just hitch, a bit nervous at how Bokuto is still very much beside you. You glance at the said man, only when to freeze when Bokuto was leaning forward in his seat, eyes not on the movie, but very much focused on you two.

Between Kuroo’s smirk and Bokuto’s mischievous grin, you roll your eyes and calm down. Kuroo takes that as cue to shove two of his fingers in your cunt. With his other hand, Kuroo shoves his fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet. But it’s him trying to bite back a groan when your tongue swirls between his fingers, sucking his digits lewdly. “Quiet, kitten. We don’t want anyone else to get a view of the real show now, do we? Fuck– if we weren’t pressed for time I’d have you on your knees sucking me off.”

Bokuto grins even further, palming his hardening cock. It’s too bad the cinema was too dark for him to see your cunt properly. The occasional bright lights from the screen only giving him glimpses of how Kuroo’s stuffing your pussy with his fingers. Even with the loud sounds of cheesy action scenes, Bokuto’s ears can pick out the squelching of your juices. “Kitten, why don’t you spread your legs a bit more so Bo can see better?”

You do so while grinding down on Kuroo’s crotch. He hisses, shifting to pull out his cock. You nearly swallow your tongue, biting down hard on your lips when you feel Kuroo’s bare cock sliding along your folds. Wildly looking around to see if anyone had noticed, you jolt when Kuroo easily slips inside you.

“Fuck, kitten. You’re clenching so tight. Fuck if you keep that up, I just might fill you up right here.” You two stay like that for a while, trying to calm down. Whimpering at how full you feel, you lean back against Kuroo’s chest attempting to look composed. To anyone else, it’s just a silhouette of two guys sitting side by side with you nearly hidden by Kuroo’s tall frame.

You nearly scream when you feel Bokuto’s reaches between your legs to slowly rub your clit. He’s still facing forward, but grinning widely as he side eyes the both of you. His fingers reach down to trace your hole, gathering the juices dripping down Kuroo’s cock. You and Kuroo both hiss, heaving gasps of air as Bokuto kept his ministrations.

After a torturous half hour of Bokuto circling and pinching your clit, you tense. Kuroo’s hand immediately clasps over your mouth as you violently trembled on his lap, pussy tightening as you reach your peak. Kuroo groans, hiding his face in the crook of your neck as he follows, all those minutes of cockwarming finally pushing him over the edge.

The credits roll and Bokuto enthusiastically stands. “Come on! Come on! My turn next!”


End file.
